Game Of Hearts
by Swedishgirl93
Summary: In the kingdom of Wonderfields, there is a war coming. Four women most put aside their differences and work together in order to save their home.(Rated M for sexytimes and gore)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**This story gets its inspiration from the TV show** _Game Of Thrones _**and several elements from that show will appear throughout. Folklore and nature magic will make their appearances as well, just as some other characters from** _Once Upon A Time_**.**

**Note that this story is rated M for a reason. Swearing, gore, and sexytimes may not be suitable for everyone! **

**As usual, I do not own anything but my imagination! **

* * *

The sound of tree logs being broken in half rippled through the quiet morning. Near the entrance of Golden Axe Mountain, the dwarf Grumpy stood and held a steady gaze at the woods. He and his brothers had sensed the sudden change in the atmosphere. The air was thicker and the slight breeze did not seem to calm their minds.

Grumpy scratched his beard and placed his axe over his right shoulder. His job was to dig out all the precious metals from the mountains and deliver them to Dragon Valley, the capital in the kingdom of Wonderfields. He and his brothers were proud to serve the kingdom, and especially the Queen, who always made sure that they could mine in peace.

The mountains were close to the feared sorcerer Rumplestiltskin, a man who was known for his trickery and deceit. He was a threat to the kingdom, but a powerful barrier kept him out of reach from the rest of the kingdom. Carriages that carried the metal that dwarfs extracted were allowed to pass, as well as soldiers.

Grumpy looked around and saw that he and his brothers were not the only ones that were nervous, but the soldiers protecting the mine were as well. This particular mine was rich in gold, so the Queen sent a little more reinforcements to ensure that the gold was protected until it reached the capital.

The soldiers began to draw their swords as they felt how the ground started to shake. Birds flew from their secure places in the trees as dogs started barking.

"What is going on?" Doc said as he joined Grumpy's side.

"Something bad." Grumpy replied and gripped the handle of his axe harder.

Several loud roars could be heard in the distance as the soldiers started to regroup.

Grumpy swallowed hard and saw as his other five brothers joined his side. In a fight, a dwarf was almost useless. They were built to mine, not to fight.

"Send a raven to Dragon Valley. Tell the Queen that we are being attacked!"

Dopey quickly set of towards the cage they kept the birds in. He grabbed a quill and a piece of paper before he began to write.

A tree soared through the sky and landed near the soldiers. The last of the trees that kept the creatures from sight was soon brought down with brutal force.

"TROLLS!"

The trolls were gigantic, just as tall as the tallest fir tree. Their tails swept along the forest floor and ripped the moss from the ground. Their eyes were completely black and their faces showed a deep and burning rage.

The soldiers faced them head on, trying to bring them down by cutting at their feet. Their swords, with the tip dipped in pure silver, soon drew blood. The first of the tree trolls bent down and grabbed one of the soldiers by his head and crushed it without much effort. The second troll went for the carriage and crushed it and the horses that were tied to it. Grumpy watched in horror as the third troll was heading straight towards him and his brothers.

"Dopey, how is that note going?"

The troll was close and Grumpy had to make a choice. Run or fight.

"We should hide inside the mountain, the trolls will never be able to reach us there!" Doc's voice cut through the screams and the clashing swords of the soldiers. The trolls had crushed most of them and all that remained was the blood that soaked the forest floor.

The panic began to invade Grumpy's mind as he turned and made his way inside the mine, his brothers following him.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the black raven spread its wings and take flight, flying towards Dragon Valley and the Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon turned her head slightly towards the blinds in her bedroom and watched as the sun gently slithered through. The muffled sound coming from the city below was quickly turned out as Sharon gripped the sheets in her bed tightly and looked down at the blonde head buried between her legs.

At dawn, they had been awoken by a messenger claiming that a raven had been sent by the dwarfs from Golden Axe Mountain. The message had been clear.

As Queen, Sharon was forced to act and a war was imminent. For 16 years they had had peace. Under Sharon's rule, Wonderfields had been prosperous. But now, that illusion was shattered.

Sharon's muscles tensed as the woman lapping at her core sucked hard on her clit and twisted the fingers buried inside the Queen. Her knight was good at a lot of things, but this, she exceled at. Sharon came with a silent cry and arched off the bed, tugging at blonde strands of hair on her knight's scalp. Lips soon kissed inner thighs and moved up towards the Queen's chest. A warm tongue moved past Sharon's aching nipples as green eyes met brown.

"Satisfied, my Queen?"

Sharon dragged her fingers through blonde hair and placed her hand on the woman's neck.

"Very much so, Emma."

Emma removed the fingers that were buried in her Queen and began licking the digits one by one. Sharon's eyes grew darker from desire and soon she flipped the knight over and alternated between kissing and biting her neck. As Emma began to moan, Sharon entered her with three fingers and heard as Emma screamed at the sudden intrusion. The Queen's fingers pumped in and out in a vigorous pace as she simultaneously bit down on the knight's neck and drew blood. Emma writhed underneath her and soon came with a large cry. Sharon kissed the large bruise that was already beginning to form on the knight's neck and stood up from the bed.

Their arrangement had begun a few months ago after Sharon had had a particularly stressful night. Sex always helped towards the anxiety that rose from ruling over a kingdom.

The maids that had been standing in one of the corners in the bedchamber quickly surrounded the queen and began to dress her. A tight corset was tied to her thin waist, as one of the maids brought over a moss green dress and gently pulled it over the Queen's head. Sharon sat down by her vanity and the maids continued to do her hair and makeup.

A groan came from the bed and Sharon turned her head and saw how her knight got up and exposed her gloriously naked body. Emma rubbed at her eyes before she bent down and began to pick up her clothes from the floor.

"Meet me in the war room later. We will be discussing our course of action towards the attack in the mountains and your presence is demanded."

"Yes, my Queen!" Emma said and bowed before she began to dress. When she was done, the knight disappeared through the door.

Sharon turned towards her mirror and looked at her face solemnly. She had been 16 during the last war, a war which resulted in her coronation. She had exiled her mentor and the closest thing to a father she would ever have.

Satisfied with her outfit for the day, Sharon rose from her seat and walked towards the chest that contained her crown. After taking over Wonderfields she had had the crown remade. Intricate patterns of a dragon's tale and black roses made of obsidian made up the royal crown and was gently placed on the Queen's head. With one last look in the mirror, Sharon walked out the door. Three guards were waiting for her outside and they quickly bowed their heads before they began to walk just behind their Queen.

Sharon was deep in thought while she walked along the mighty halls. The trolls would not have been able to reach Golden Axe Mountain by themselves. The mountain was protected by the river Blue Diamond and the Mountain Creek, making the mountain totally enclosed. The only creatures who had access to the mountain were the dwarfs and the mountain caretaker. The caretaker had been dwelling in the mountains since the beginning of time. She was a creature everyone should respect.

No, someone else had helped the trolls. And Sharon had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach about who it could have been.

The rough sex this morning had helped her calm down significantly, but it was just scratching an itch. She had been on edge ever since the messenger had appeared through her door this morning.

Upon reaching the doors to the war room, the guards opened them and announced her presence.

"Sharon of house Den Adel, the Queen of Wonderfields!"

Memories assaulted Sharon's mind of a time when the guards called out two names instead of one. The Queen's heart began to ache in her chest as the loss of her loved one once again played at the forefront of her mind. Sharon quickly pushed those memories away and focused at the task at hand.

The generals greeted her with outmost respect and got down on their knees and put a closed fist over their hearts.

"General van Veen, have you sent out the ravens to the nobles?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

The generals rose from their positions on the floor and once again focused on the large map over the kingdom, placed on a table in the middle of the room.

"How you been able to contact Grumpy?" Sharon leaned against the table and gripped the wood tightly.

"No, your Highness, we have been sending ravens to the mountain all morning, but they have yet to return."

Sharon bit her lip and turned to general Jolie.

"Have you notified the villages?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Every man who is able to carry a sword is forced to report to the village leader by the end of the week."

Sharon raised her head from the map and felt how her anger rose.

"The same goes for the women. If they are willing to fight for their kingdom, then nothing should stand in their way."

General Jolie looked like he wanted to speak up against his Queen's orders, but he quickly changed his mind. He knew the punishment for questioning the Queen.

"Good, then that is settled." Sharon said before her eyes sought out Emma's.

"Swan!"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"The other nobles will arrive in one week's time. Make sure that the security is on high alert. Now with the possibility of The Barrier being down, all sorts of evil creatures may be entering the kingdom."

"Yes, your Highness!"

Sharon averted her eyes from Emma's green and seductive ones and faced the generals in the room.

"And until the others arrive, gentlemen, we will come up with a strategy for both attacking and bring an end to Rumplestiltskin and find a way to raise The Barrier once again."

A collective gasp could be heard. These men were old enough to remember the sorcerer, some had been fighting against him. And they were now going to do it once again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this not fascinating?"

Tarja's big, green eyes were wide as she took in the scenery from her carriage. The landscape was much more flat than she was used to. Fields of flowers and pens with horses and livestock stretched out in front of her for what seemed for miles.

"Hardly, the capital on the other hand and its architecture… THAT is fascinating!"

Tarja bit the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes. She would not let Erik ruin this trip for her.

"I have had enough of castles and stone walls. I do not see the beauty of it."

Tarja looked up and saw the smug smile on her fiancées lips.

"Oh honey, the things you call beauty are just plants. I am talking about manmade structures. I guess if you would have studied architecture you would have been able to understand." Erik's voice as condescending and made bile rise in Tarja's throat.

_"Fucking asshole" _

They had been engaged for a few weeks, on the insistence of Tarja's parents. Erik was a rich, young man who had been working his way up on the social scale. His father before him had been in the gem and iron business and had been in close contact with the Queen. Erik took over after him after he had passed away.

Erik often called Tarja his own gem, as if she was some possession he could control and dictate over. The house of Turunen was in a great debt to the crown, and Tarja's parents had no choice but to sell her off, hoping that the money Erik brought into the marriage would be enough. Tarja had read books about people falling in love, about love at first sight, about the spark that created between two people when they first met. She had felt nothing towards Erik when she saw him for the first time. She had begged her parents to change their minds, but they simply would not relent. She was the only heir to Winter Storm. Her aging parents had been trying to give her a sibling for many years, but they did not succeed.

Erik and Tarja had spent almost a week on the road, trying to get to Dragon Valley to answer the Queen's summoning. Before they left, Tarja had been instructing her most trusted general to gather their troops and ready them for war as soon as they were receiving the signal from Tarja herself.

A week cramped up in a carriage with the biggest idiot in Wonderfields had been an unpleasant experience, but at least she got to see the kingdom.

Dragon Valley's city walls towered up ahead and Tarja gave away a squeak of excitement. Once they were through, Tarja was assaulted with the buzzing life in the capital. There were merchants, beggars, nobles. It was filthy, it was crowded, and it was everything that Tarja had been dreaming about.

"How long to the castle?" Tarja asked and stared at the market place in wonder.

"About thirty minutes." Erik said and covered his nose in distaste. Tarja on the other hand, took it all in and placed it in a special place in her brain. So far, this had been the most exciting she had ever had in her life and she would enjoy it to the fullest.

-)O(-

Not far behind Tarja's carriage, another one made its way over the bumpy gravel road. Regina Mills cursed under her breath as the move caused her to hit her elbow on the handle on the carriage door.

She hated to travel to the capital. It was always long and tedious and cost her a lot of discomfort. She would be much more comfortable on the back of a horse, but that would give the wrong impression to the peasants. She was a Lady after all.

"What will happen when we arrive, Mother?" Regina turned her head towards the sound of her son's voice. He sat to her right, clad in leather pants, a white tunic, brown boots, and a gleaming sword dangling from his side. The 16 year old was so full of energy that it made his deep, brown eyes sparkle in excitement.

"We will be greeted by one of the Queen's servants before we will be taken up to our rooms. There we will wait for the Queen to summon us."

"Oh, can we not explore the palace?" Henry said and Regina saw how bits of her little boy peeked through the small beard that started to form around Henry's chin and jaw. He would always be her little boy, but she had to face the fact the he was growing up, and does, that made him the heir to Obsidian Horse, the home of the house of Mills. That was why he had to follow his mother to the capital. He needed to learn the politics that went on in the kingdom of Wonderfields.

"I am sure we can manage that. Be sure that you stay close to me, you can never be too careful."

Henry rolled his eyes at his mother's words. She had been overprotecting over him for his entire life, but it was just recently that she told him why. It caused his heart to ache in sympathy for his brunette mother.

"I promise!" Henry said and squeezed his mother's arm reassuringly before his gaze travelled to the country around him. Regina went deep in thought. She knew that her body guards would be sufficient protection for Henry, but she still wanted to be near him.

_"What if the Queen's little pet decides to take a bite out of him?" _

Regina quickly shook her head and chose to focus on the anger she felt towards the Queen. How she had ruined her life by robbing her of her happy ending.

"I know Mother." Henry's voice broke through the dark thoughts in her head. A few weeks ago, she told Henry the whole truth about the history between herself and Queen Sharon. A light had been going off in his head as he finally understood everything. Regina looking herself up in her study for hours every other day, her sudden outburst of anger, and all the people who showed up in her home at odd hours.

Henry had cried and screamed at her at first, but then he had let it all sink in.

As they approached the gates, Regina took a deep breath and focused on her son beside her. She could do this for him and her home.


End file.
